Unfaithful
by Balmy Anorak
Summary: A Harry Potter version of the movie Unfaithful. Ginny is the wife having the affair. Who's her husband? Who's the lover? A lesson in what can happen when you loose control from the perfect life. R/R *in progress*
1. Dislcaimer Author's Note

Unfaithful  
  
---------  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to wondrous J.K. Rowling of whom we all love so much. I'm just borrowing her characters and sticking them in the American film Unfaithful, which belongs to. well, whoever it belongs to. But it's not me. I don't own anything except the script.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is a Harry Potter version of the movie Unfaithful. It would probably be good to have watched the movie, but if you haven't, it shouldn't matter too much. It will be a bit different. I might stick too closely to the original plot at times, and at times, I might venture too far from it.  
  
This will be an ongoing thing until I finish the movie's plot. I'll divide it up accordingly. How fast is comes depends on how much time I have, how much energy I have, feedback, and how bored I am.  
  
Harry and co are all grown up. Let's say. 29-30. Forgive any out-of-characters, but keep in mind, they are grown up.  
  
Rated R. If you've ever seen Unfaithful, you'll know why. Yes, there are sex scenes, but that is not why I'm writing this. I was very impressed by the feel of the movie, and thought it would be fun to remake it Harry Potter style. Enjoy. 


	2. Picture Perfect

Chapter One - Picture Perfect  
  
  
  
Virginia looked outside the window - the wind was blowing wildly through the colored autumn trees. She let the curtain fall back into place as she continued through the hall to the kitchen.  
  
Her husband, her beautiful, kind, caring, and wonderful husband, was sitting on a stool at the bar of the island in the large kitchen, done in white and oak. Her son, her adorable miracle, her courageous little son was lying awkwardly underneath the other side of the island, holding a game.  
  
He was making complete sound effects of explosions along with the digital tune the game was emitting.  
  
"That isn't the game where you blow-up aliens, is it?" she asked slyly.  
  
"No mom," he replied casually, and continued with his explosion sound effects, making them louder and more explosive.  
  
Virginia smirked, shaking her head gently.  
  
Her husband came over and gave her a squeeze, balancing his coffee and newspaper carefully in the other hand.  
  
"Morning darling," he said kindly, looking at her with his loving eyes, those beautiful, caring, emerald eyes. She treasured them like they were emeralds. But not just - as they were so much more.  
  
"Good morning," she replied back, looking up at him with her own hazel eyes.  
  
She was dressed in baggy, light colored clothes, for around the house - only - of course. But even being baggy, the point to be comfortable, they still showed off her perfect and slim figure. Her ginger hair was up in a sloppy bun.  
  
"Well, I need to get going or I'll be late for work," her husband said, looking at his watch. He set down his coffee and gave his wife another hug. "Ready, squirt?" he asked his son. The boy got up, nodding. He ran and grabbed his backpack, took his lunch from his mother, and followed his father out the door.  
  
Virginia gave them both hugs and kisses, and waved them away as they backed out of the drive way and on to the day's activities. She went back into the house and ventured upstairs where she proceeded to wash her face and get ready for the day.  
  
Of course, she didn't have to work. Her husband made plenty of money in his perfect job, which gave them their perfect house. They were the perfect couple with the perfect child with a perfect life. Everything was just that - perfect. Picture perfect.  
  
She slipped on a knee length black designer skirt over small white panties. The bra she wore had fine lace around the edges, and was covered by a white blouse. She proceeded with a sweater and a jacket that matched her skirt, and let her hair down, which fell perfectly straight around her shoulders.  
  
She slipped on a pair of small-heeled dress shoes, grabbed her purse, and went downstairs. Her activity for the day was to get things for her son's upcoming eight birthday. It was such a big deal - as every birthday was. And she had to get all the right things for it.  
  
Virginia got into the tan SUV, and backing out from the garage, let the door close as she disappeared down the road.  
  
---  
  
The wind was getting the best of the city. The litter from the ground was being blown up, twisting in its cycle. It made it hard for pedestrians to walk against the force, and it was sure giving Virginia a hard time. She was carrying flamboyant bags of light, stringy things, balloons, and to-be- wrapped presents.  
  
(A/N: It was really hard to write this scene. Everything's awkward; the wind is constantly blowing everything around and over, is loud enough to make it hard to hear. So it's constantly there making everything difficult. Sorry if it's confusing - I'll do my best in this revise.)  
  
She struggled against the wind blowing in her face, trying to keep the bags together and in her hands. Her heeled shoes on the uneven sidewalk made it even more difficult. She found herself fighting to take each unbalanced step forward, sticking out her hand for a taxi, calling out to one that would listen, but they all sped rudely by her.  
  
"Damn Muggles," she cursed, "Taxi!" She had to admit, Apparating home would have been much easier, but she and her husband had agreed that they would live in the Muggle world until their son would attend Hogwarts. And that meant, taking the taxi back to the train station to get in her SUV, and drive home.  
  
She stepped off the curb to lunge towards another taxi, when her heel hooked into it, and made her stumble. She made herself fall backwards so she wouldn't be hit by the dribbling traffic, but as she twisted, her knee hit and scraped across the gray ground. Her other shin made contact as well.  
  
Virginia cursed as she picked herself back up, trying to keep her skirt from blowing up. She turned her attention back to passing taxis.  
  
A final taxi blazed by, nearly knocking her over as she tried to hit the side as it passed. She sighed out potential curses, walking frantically back and forth, searching the street as she tried to keep from being blown over.  
  
Annoyed by the taxis, she turned abruptly forward and ran into something solid. The bags dropped from her hands and spilled onto the sidewalk. The balloons escaped her grasp, and rose slowly into the air.  
  
A load of books also scattered across the lumpy stone pavement. Pushing her dancing hair back awkwardly, Virginia could make out a person, who was scrambling with her things as she immediately dove down to scoop up the books.  
  
"Don't worry about the books," the person said. He was male. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Virginia stuttered her apologized as the two made a shuffle in the wind for each other's things. The man had retrieved one of the balloons, but they stood in the wind, watching as the other two rose higher and higher into the sky.  
  
"Ha, there they go," said the man with a hopeless sigh. He was holding the one balloon and what hadn't flown out from the bags, adding to the dancing litter.  
  
Virginia was holding an armful of books that the man had been carrying. He was a little taller than her, about the height of her husband. However, he had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail at his neck, unlike her husband's dark untidy hair. And as he faced her, she could see clearly his gray eyes.  
  
"Sorry about that. Here's your things," he said, handing her the bags.  
  
"I'm sorry, here's your books," she said, contrasting his statement. He took the books from her arms and collected what she hadn't gotten.  
  
She could help but stare at this man. There was something so. so familiar about him. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. She clutched her bags, defending against the wind, watching the blonde gather his books. He noticed the bloody scrapes on her knees and shin.  
  
"You're hurt," he stated.  
  
"Uh? Oh, I'm fine. Thank you very much." She was practically shouting; the wind had become deafening.  
  
"You should get something for it," the man said. "I live right here," he motioned to the tall, dark apartment building next to them, "you can come in and take care of it."  
  
Virginia had a fleeting thought that his act of kindness was laughable, but she didn't know why. The depth in his eyes was almost frightening, like they could drop forever. And yet they carried certain warmth. Perhaps not warmth, but something. something compelling.  
  
"It's alright," he said at her uncertainty. "I'm not a psycho." Virginia felt a shy smile come over her lips. "Come on," he offered, urging her forward with his hand. She gave in, and followed him into the building.  
  
They rode the elevator up silently. Virginia kept looking up at him, and couldn't keep her eyes away. He was looking casually the other way. Though on the third time of turning to meet her eyes, he finally inquired.  
  
"Is something wrong? I'm not dangerous," he said, looking at her with an understanding, but skeptical look.  
  
But at that statement, it clicked.  
  
"Ma - Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
The man blinked, staring back. His face went blank - no smirk, no lazy eyes - just a blank face.  
  
"How do you know my name? Have we met before?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"It's Virginia - err, Ginny. Ginny Weasley? Except, I'm not Ginny Weasley anymore," she explained.  
  
"Weasley?!" Malfoy exclaimed. "Well, I must say, for the runt of the family you sure have grown to be a beautiful woman."  
  
She blushed at his complement. "I'm married now. And I have a son. That's who these are for." She lifted the bags a little.  
  
"Married, uh? To Potter I assume," Malfoy drawled.  
  
Virginia nodded, her face still colored.  
  
She felt Ginny again - the little girl, the youngest of a poor family, looked down on by everyone. She had worked very hard to never feel that again. And yet, being with Malfoy in the elevator that came to it' stop, made her feel it. She loathed it.  
  
They got off the elevator and she followed Malfoy around the corner and through a door that lead to his apartment. It was completely filled with books. (A/N: I'm keeping the whole book theme just to make it easy. I'm not, however, gonna have Malfoy make her take a book home like the guy did in the movie.)  
  
Malfoy unloaded his burden onto one of the shorter stacks of books near the door. Virginia gaped.  
  
"Who would have thought you of all people would become obsessed with books," she said absently, surveying the library.  
  
"I'm running a bookstore for a friend. This is also their apartment," Malfoy explained. "Can I take your coat?"  
  
"Oh, ya." She took her heavy jacket off, and straightened herself.  
  
"The bathroom is down there. You'll see it once you pass those books."  
  
"Okay," Virginia said softly, following his finger to see if they matched the instructions. She walked through the shelves and cases of books, and found the bathroom. If was very nice and open.  
  
She peered back to see if she could see Malfoy. When she couldn't, she closed the door, and looked around. She opened the mirror above the sink cautiously.  
  
"What medication do you." but her sentence was cut by the slipping of bottles, as one escaped, cascading over the sink and landing in the open toilet next to it. Virginia cringed in disbelief at herself. Surely he would have heard - and what a fool she was being.  
  
In the kitchen, Malfoy was boiling some water to make tea. He heard the medicine bottle slip, and smirked to himself as he worked.  
  
Virginia reached her hand hesitantly into the toilet. Although the water was just plain water, the strange coolness made her shiver and made her hand feel slimy. But she managed to pull it out, dry it, and put it back without even looking at the label.  
  
She found band-aids, cotton balls, and Neosporin under the sink, and applied them to her cuts. In no time her cuts were covered and on their way to heeling.  
  
She left the bathroom, feeling better than she had down below on the curb, yelling at taxis. She took a long look out the window as she made her way back towards the entrance where she left Malfoy.  
  
"Tea?" he asked kindly, pouring water into two cups. Virginia didn't answer. He continued to add tea bags and handed her a cup.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she hesitantly took it. She looked around the room, trying to find something to say to fill the awkward silence. "Quite a collection."  
  
She looked back at Malfoy to find him starring at her. The way he stood was almost like he was displaying himself. And as he took a long, deep sip from his cup, he let his eyes linger on her perfect features.  
  
He moved closer to her, but she automatically recoiled. Was he trying to seduce her or something?  
  
"Uh, I should probably get going," she said quickly, grabbing her coat and bags. She set the teacup down on a nearby high end table.  
  
"Do you have to go so soon?" Malfoy asked simply. She suddenly became very aware of the awkward sexual tension he was emitting. She felt, once again, like Ginny. Like the little girl who was being pushed around. She became a little angry.  
  
"I really should," Virginia replied, and headed off past him.  
  
"That leads to the bedroom."  
  
She came stomping back past him and to the door. She opened it, and waited in the frame.  
  
"Thank you again for everything. Have a good day and a good life. Good bye." And with that, she closed the door and left.  
  
Malfoy stood, holding his teacup, and with a smirk. He carried his smirk with the two teacups back to the kitchen to wash them out, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
---------  
  
I have revised! Happy happy! I may do yet another revise if I feel the need to, but for now, this is fine. Hope it's easier to understand and everything. The next chapter should be coming soon.  
  
---  
  
Ah! Completion of chapter one! Hurray! I hope it made sense! It's like, 4am and I'm dead tired and I feel like there's one hundred pounds weighing on each shoulder and my stomach is growling. Needless to say, there will be a revised version that I'll work on and post when I'm awake. I wanted to post this since I worked so hard on it.  
  
Ooh! Who could be knocking on his door? And what will happen between Draco and Ginny? Or, Malfoy and Virginia I should say. Next chapter there will be a sex scene - a warning and notice. But because the story's emphasis isn't on it, it will be blunt but simple. A basic but complete description of what appears in the movie.  
  
Please review! I wanna know what everyone thinks! Thankies much! 


End file.
